


Art: James Delaney (Tom Hardy)

by Rospberry



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Quick pastel of Tom Hardy as James Delaney from Taboo.





	Art: James Delaney (Tom Hardy)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 28 Days of Creativity Challenge on Facebook. A quickie pastel done in an hour (give or take ten minutes). Bit chubbier than I would have liked but, hey ho, a likeness of a sort.
> 
> Edit: photo link seemed to decide to break for a wee while...hopefully working now. If no pic shows up here again could someone give me a shout in the comments. You will be rewarded with virtual hugs :)


End file.
